


New chances

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [6]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke needs to make a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	New chances

“I **do** understand, Zeke.”  
Casey sighed.  
“But I wish you could start to think more positive. They made the first step. Give them at least a chance.”

Zeke pulled the face.  
“Case, I'm glad that you have nice parents. Sometimes they can get a bit overprotecting but they love you, they care for you. My parents never were like that. When I was younger I often wondered if it is my fault that they don't love me. They rarely were at home, we never did spend time together, not even at my birthday or at Christmas. Some day I've just given up hope, I was alone, unhappy … and angry … so angry ...

My life probably would have come to a pretty bad end if it hadn't been for my Grandpa. I'm afraid I didn't make it easy for him but he never was willing to give me up. It's due to him that I did go back to school. That I will graduate, go to College this summer … together with you.

My parents … I haven't seen them since ages. They didn't even come home when he died last year, their business-trip was more important. And now tell me: Why should I talk with them again?”

“They are still your parents. You are their son. The letter from your Mom … it looks as if she finally starts to remember this. Don't miss the chance, Zeke.”

He couldn't help it, a slight smile sneaked onto his lips. Everyone else he would have told to shut up and leave him the fuck alone. Not so Casey. He wouldn't go anyway, he was a stubborn little shit … one of the reasons why he loved him.

“Fine, I will call her,” he said.  
“But that's all I can promise you.”

Casey smiled wide.  
“It's a beginning.”  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for fffc - challenge 15.13 = positivity
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
